


Getting me pregnant so that your parents can’t reject me

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your parents are dismissive of your girlfriend and hate the idea of you two being together. Fortunately, she came up with the perfect idea to make their objections go away.
Kudos: 9





	Getting me pregnant so that your parents can’t reject me

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

I’m not gonna lie, that was rougher than I expected. 

I’m not blaming you. You did warn me that your parents could be a handful. 

Well, at least we don’t have to stay over at their place. You seem every bit as eager to get out of there as I do. 

Don’t let it bother you too much. It’s not like we need their approval to get married. 

What are they going to do? Not show up at the wedding?

[kisses] Come here, babe. We’ve got each other, and that’s the most important part. 

What exactly is their problem with me anyways? Have they ever told you?

[short pause]

‘Bad influence’? [laughter] What the hell is that even supposed to mean?

They really need to start treating you like an independent adult, instead of their precious baby boy. 

Besides, just because I have a few tattoos doesn’t mean that I’m a gang member, okay? [laughter] Jesus Christ. 

You know, if you’re tired of them bickering about me, I’ve got an idea. 

You can get me pregnant so they have to accept that we’ll get married. 

[chuckles] What? I’m being serious. It’s not like they’re going to start supporting abortions all of a sudden. 

Think about it. You put a baby inside me first, so you can tell Mom and Dad that we have to get married and start a family. Everyone attends the wedding with smiling faces. Great plan, isn’t it?

If you don’t have any objections, then we’re doing it. 

Come on, don’t act so reluctant. I know how much you *love* making babies. [giggles]

So, what do you say, sweetheart? [quiet] Would you like to *impregnate* me?

[kissing and making out]

That’s more like it. There’s the motivation. 

[a surprised yell] You’re really eager to get me out of my dress. [laugh] And my panties. 

[moans as he is eating her out]

Please, be gentle with your tongue. You just fucking love going down on me, don’t you?

It’s embarrassing how you can make me wet so fast. Fuck, you know exactly where my sensitive parts are. 

Don’t be afraid to suck on it a little bit. [moans] Use your fingers as well. 

Are you finished with your dessert yet? [laughter] It’s time for me to have a taste. Don’t you think so?

[giggles] Fuck, just the sight of your cock is making me drool already. 

[kissing and licking sounds] I love feeling it growing larger and harder in my mouth. 

Such a perfect cock for breeding. So potent and fertile. Sometimes, I wish I can just worship it all day. 

Can you feel me breathing down your shaft when I place it on my face like this? 

I love teasing your tip and seeing what reaction I would get. [giggles]

[Improvise some blowjob noises here]

Do you like it when I look up to you while I choke on your cock?

Fuck, it’s filling up my throat. Don’t worry, I can still take you deep. 

[Improv some deepthroating noises and gags]

Sorry, I need to catch my breath. I don’t think I’ve ever held something in my throat for that long. 

Now let’s get it ready for the big event, shall we? [spits] I can’t wait to have your cock inside me. 

[moans as he inserts]

Let me wrap my legs around your waist. [giggles] Now you have nowhere to go. 

You can’t do anything but to shove your cock deeper inside me. [moans] Fuck, you feel amazing when you push it all the way in. 

Tell me, how does my unprotected, tight, little pussy feel? Is it good enough to bear your children?

Fuck, i want you to knock me up so badly. Please, put a baby inside me. 

You know you had to do it. It’s the only way to get your pesky parents off our backs. So you better cum inside me, okay? You better empty your balls and unload all the fertile, creamy seed inside me. 

[moaning from pleasure]

Actually, babe, let’s try something new. Pick me up by my thighs, while my face is still buried in the pillow. 

This way you can make sure all of your juicy cum flows down to my fertile, unprotected womb. I don’t want to take any chances. You *need* to impregnate me. 

[loud moaning from pleasure]

That’s it! That’s the spot! Fuck, babe, you know I like it when you get rough. You know I love it when you pound me raw and grab me by the hips. 

Babe, why are you slowing down all of a sudden? I can feel you getting close. 

Are you going to make me beg for it? Please, this is torture. Why can’t you just give it to me?

Please, fill my pussy with your warm, sticky cum. I want you to shoot rope after rope inside me. I want you to cum like a fucking fountain. 

Please cum inside me. Please breed your girlfriend and make her your woman. You know what to do. 

Cum inside me. Cum inside me!

[loud moan as they both climax]

[catching her breath]

Hey, if there’s cum dripping out, can you push it back in, please? 

Thanks. I don’t want any of it to go to waste.

That was a huge load, babe. You filled me up to the brim, and then some more. 

You should start thinking about baby names. I’ve already cut my list down to three for boys, and five for girls. 

I’m being serious. We’d make great parents. 

[kisses] Thanks for impregnating me, babe. 

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
